


Loyalty and Ambition

by SariffShadowDragon



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, cute fluff, young Integra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariffShadowDragon/pseuds/SariffShadowDragon
Summary: Young Integra Hellsing is overworking herself because she's not sure what else she should do with so many powerful people watching her. Alucard has some advice to give her on that subject.





	Loyalty and Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of old fics lately (all with young!Integra) and they're all pretty much operating under the assumption that the Knights were very much not fond of her based on the fact that she was a child (and probably also a girl let's be honest). I got this little one-shot idea contemplating the fact that Vlad Dracula went through his own share of betrayals and whatnot and figured Alucard probably had a pretty good idea what Integra was going through and how to deal with it. So there you go. Also I just wanted some cute fluff too.
> 
> Walter be like "stop turning her into a Slytherin, you're bad enough"

“She's fallen asleep at her father's desk again.”

Walter sighed at the sight of the young Sir Integra Hellsing with her face buried in her arms as she leaned against the large desk in the office that once belonged to her father. Walter had to remind himself that it was now her office, as she was the head of the Hellsing family and organization, even at the tender age of thirteen.

He moved forward to wake her and insist she go to bed, but before Walter could even touch her, he felt an ominous presence in the room with him. He suppressed a shiver and breathed out, “Can I help you with something, Alucard?”

“Don't disturb her, Walter,” the vampire said. Walter turned to see him standing in the corner of the room, having just materialized out of nowhere. There was a rather unnerving grin on his face, but that wasn't anything new.

“And why not?” Walter asked, narrowing his eyes.

“She's been working hard and deserves her rest,” Alucard said, tilting his head to the side. “If you wake her, she'll more than likely refuse to go to bed in favor of continuing her work. So let her rest while she can. I'll watch over her.”

Walter hesitated, watching the vampire closely. While Alucard had saved Integra when her uncle tried to kill her, and had pledged his loyalty to her, their trust in him was still shaky at best. Sir Arthur Hellsing had locked Alucard away over twenty years ago and Walter had been there when it happened. He understood Sir Hellsing's reasons for doing it even if he hadn't completely agreed with it. Still, having him back sent shivers down Walter's spine at times. That's just how Alucard was, even if he had no harmful intentions.

“Very well, sir,” Walter finally said. “I'll leave her be for now.”

Alucard watched as Walter stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Once the butler was gone, Alucard turned and stared at his young master still sleeping at her desk. A smile touched his lips at the sight of her. She looked so vulnerable and innocent there; quite the opposite of how she normally presented herself. She didn't like being seen as a weak child around anyone, least of all Alucard himself. He chuckled a little to himself at this as he silently moved toward her.

Integra did not stir as he lifted her up from the desk and out of her chair. She had been working so terribly hard ever since her father died so suddenly and she had to kill her traitorous uncle. The exhaustion showed on her face, but she refused to show any sort of weakness to those who would make her life difficult. It rather impressed the old vampire.

When at last Integra did open her eyes, she shivered a little at the feeling of arms wrapped around her. She blinked several times before peering up to see she was sitting in a large armchair, leaning heavily against Alucard. The sight of him being so near to her sent a chill up her spine.

“Just what do you think you're doing?” she said, trying to sound commanding and fierce, but her voice fell a bit flat due to her exhaustion. Alucard's lips curled into a smile as he rested his chin in his hand, gazing down at her.

“What does it look like I'm doing? You had fallen asleep and seemed a bit chilled, so I decided to help warm you up, Master.”

Integra bristled at his words and opened her mouth to reprimand him, but she paused and noticed the lit fireplace nearby. The fire crackled pleasantly, warming up the room with a gentle glow. Integra frowned and turned her face away from the vampire. She should have just gotten up and left at that moment, but she didn't really feel like moving.

“I need to get back to work looking over those reports,” she muttered.

“Is that so? Well, feel free to go and get your work done, but I'm not sure how efficiently you'll be able to work when you're running on so little energy.”

She glanced up at him, her frown deepening. “I'm fine, these reports can't wait.”

Alucard turned his eyes toward her; they glowed faintly in the firelight, sending another chill up Integra's spine. “You're not doing your organization or your family any favors by killing yourself trying to keep up with it all, you know.”

Integra curled her fingers into a fist but said nothing. He was right and she knew it, but that didn't mean she wanted to admit it. With a slight huff she curled up against him, wrapping her arms tight around herself and mumbling, “Then just what am I supposed to do?”

Alucard tilted his head to the side and quirked his lips. “Are you asking for my advice?”

Integra shrugged slightly and laid her head back against his side. “You don't even understand what I'm going through, so I don't see what sort of advice you could give me.”

The old vampire raised an eyebrow at her and laid his hand on her shoulder. “And what makes you think I don't understand what you're going through? I've lived for centuries, been through countless turmoils.”

Integra jerked away from his touch and glared at him. “Oh, really? Do you know what it's like to have all this responsibility thrust upon you when you're not yet even an adult? To have your father die and those close to you betray you and try to murder you to take control? To have a bunch of powerful old men look down on you because of your age? Do you know what that's like?”

Alucard gazed at her for a long moment before breathing out, “As a matter of fact, I do. All of it.”

A shiver crept up Integra's spine. She wanted to turn her eyes away from him, but she didn't. She held contact with him and whispered, “How could you?”

“I was human once too, you know,” Alucard said, a solemn tone in his voice. “My father was a king and I lived during terrible wars. He was murdered and I was next in line for the throne, but there were betrayers on all sides of me and many looked down on me for my youth. I understand exactly how it feels.”

Integra's cheeks colored and she finally broke eye contact with him, turning her face away. Realization dawned on her and she murmured, “Is that why you pledged your loyalty to me? Because you'd been through the same thing I had?”

Alucard chuckled a little and patted her head, ruffling her hair slightly. “Perhaps it was something like that. But I saw a fire within you that I had to respect. You're worthy of my loyalty, and not many humans are.”

She hid her face from him and let out a deep breath. “Is that so? Then tell me, vampire, how did you overcome your struggles in your youth with so many people wanting to see you fail?”

“Simple: I proved them wrong. I every resource I had to get what I wanted without compromising. I did not bow down and do as they wished me to do. All I did was in the best interests of my kingdom, not for them.”

“So what you're saying is I shouldn't try so hard to win their approval by doing what they'd expect of me?” Integra asked. Alucard grinned.

“Don't be a puppet to those who think they hold power over you, Integra. You need to take control of yourself and show them you will not let them intimidate you.”

Integra sighed a little. He was absolutely right. She'd been working so hard to try and impress the old men in the Order of the Protestant Knights, not wanting to be looked down upon for being just a mere girl, but in doing so she was just doing what they wanted her to do. She had yet to actually stop and think what was best for the Hellsing Organization itself.

“Thank you,” she said. “You've given me a lot to think about. I think perhaps I'll have an easier time of it with that all in mind.”

Alucard tilted his head to the side. “You really should take some time to rest though, Master. I may not require rest like you do, but sleep deprivation will be your downfall.”

She hid a smile and nodded her head. “Alright. I'll go and sleep.”

“Mm, why leave?” Alucard smirked and leaned a little closer to her. “The fire is pleasant, wouldn't you say?”

Integra stared at him then huffed and stood up, pushing away from him. “Goodnight, Alucard.”

Alucard watched as she left the room, smiling after her. “Sweet dreams, Master.”


End file.
